On Your Mark, Get Set... Date
On Your Mark, Get Set... Date is the 90th episode of the series and the 10th episode of the final season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on February 11, 2010, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on June 7, 2010. When Jonesy and Nikki's friends complain about their difficulties trying to find relationships, Nikki sarcastically suggests speed dating, and the rest of the gang takes her seriously. This leads to Caitlin and Jonesy getting into a competition about whose method of attracting a mate is better, Wyatt going out with the new barista at Grind Me, and Jude hooking up with Starr again. Plot Main Plot Jonesy and Nikki are acting cutesy towards each other when their friends interrupt, disgusted by the show of affection. The reason for their hostility is simple: it's been hard for them to get dates, and even when they have it's apparent within the first few minutes of a date whether there is a foreseeable romantic future with their chosen parter. Nikki sarcastically suggests that they try speed dating to remedy this, and her friends (much to her surprise) think it a great idea. Nikki tries to stop the idea's momentum, as she knows she'll be blamed when it all goes wrong, but her boyfriend stays her hand; as it turns out, he needs a new job, and a speed-dating event might be just the ticket. Soon, the event is set up, with Jonesy charging ten dollars per head. However, Jen isn't sure she's ready to handle speed rejection. Caitlin offers to help, and gives advice to Jen about how to attract boys. Jonesy hears her and disagrees with her sentiments, though: while Caitlin favors being open and kind, Jonesy argues that what guys find hot is the unattainable. When Jen is unable to choose between methods but favors Jonesy's due to it sounding like less work, Jonesy makes a proposition to Caitlin where the speed-dating session will serve as a face-off between their two methods, with Caitlin using the Caitlin method and Jen using the Jonesy method. The event rolls around, and Jonesy provides Jen with a cheat sheet for his method. When Wyatt requests Jonesy's advice as well, Jonesy suggests that Wyatt sing if he doesn't have anything to talk about, especially since that will probably help him avoid his habit of putting his foot in his mouth. While the mention of this sets off a neurosis in Wyatt's mind, Jonesy has no time to attend to his friend, as he and Nikki explain the setup of the speed dating event. With the basic rules in place, dating starts in earnest, and soon all four single members of the group are engaged in getting to know others. Things don't go well at first, with Jen making herself look like a jerk, Jude swallowing a fly, Caitlin having a conversation with a strange taxidermist, and Wyatt breaking a string on his guitar when he tries to sing and play. Soon things take a turn for the better for Wyatt, as he meets a barista from Grind Me; unfortunately, things don't go so well for Jude, who meets Starr–who has become a nerd instead of a goth. Jen and Caitlin also have problems by adhering too strictly to their methods, but still manage to at least make it through their speed dates, which Jude doesn't accomplish due to being scared by the new Starr. After the session is over, Nikki and Jonesy reveal the results to their friends. Wyatt only got one person to pick him back; luckily for him, it was Cathleen, the barista. Jen and Caitlin cleaned up, though, and even got their top picks (one of a pair of twins from earlier). Because this technically means a draw between Caitlin and Jonesy's methods, a tiebreaker is proposed: Jen and Caitlin will go on a date with their top picks to figure out whose method works better. While Jen is reluctant to do this, she eventually gives in. Jude then asks if anybody picked him, and learns that only one girl did, and that he didn't pick her back. This girl is Starr; this shocks the group, and they become even more shocked when Starr shows up at the table to ask Jude if they can see a movie together. Although Jude is initially reluctant, his friends nod at him to go, and he accepts the invitation. That night, while Jude and Wyatt deal with their dates, Jen and Caitlin go out with Todd and Tom. On their date, Jonesy tags along and offers Jen advice, first by sitting behind her and then by transmitting instructions through an earpiece. Caitlin isn't happy about this, however, and she calls Nikki to break it up. When Nikki does so, Jonesy arrives as a fake busboy to give Jen instructions; however, Nikki arrives disguised as a waitress as well to drag Jonesy away. This results in a tug-of-war occurring that eventually makes Tom ask whether Caitlin is into him at all. Caitlin is quick to reassure him that she is, and to prove it, she kisses Todd. When Jen witnesses this, she kisses Tom in retaliation, and it turns into an all-out makeout battle, with each trying to kiss the other's date more deeply until the entire group gets thrown out of El Sporto's for causing a ruckus. The next day, when Jonesy and Nikki show up at the Big Squeeze, they find that Caitlin and Jen in good moods. This surprises them, but an explanation is forthcoming: it turns out that Jen gets along better with Tom than with Todd, and the opposite is true for Caitlin and Todd. It seems that by kissing the wrong guys, they ended up kissing the right guys after all. Sub-Plot One: Kathleen's Caffeine With a song in his heart, Wyatt heads over to Grind Me with a rose for his sweetie. He exchanges it for a cup of coffee, and from one sip he knows that it's the best coffee he's ever tasted. After that, they go on a date, where Wyatt learns that Cathleen doesn't go to movies or watch TV, so he turns the conversation to musical taste. There, Cathleen's love of country music is almost a dealbreaker, but when Jude skates by Wyatt gets a whiff of coffee from her skin and falls deeply in love again. Later, he brings the group coffee from Cathleen, and they all agree that it's some of the best coffee they've ever tasted. However, when Wyatt reveals that she likes country music, his friends realize that he's just using his girlfriend for her coffee and tell him so. Wyatt is shocked to hear this and initially denies the charge, but when he gets her an electric coffee bean grinder as a present, he realizes that his friends are right, and they break up, with Cathleen vowing that she'll never make coffee for Wyatt again. Sub-Plot Two: Starr the Nerd When Jude and Starr exit the movie theater after their date together, Jude notices that some nerds are following them. It turns out that these are Starr's friends, and they ask him a question about how to change direction in outer space while burning the least amount of fuel. Surprisingly, Jude is able to answer this question by applying his knowledge of skateboarding, but this leads to Starr handing him an IQ test, as only people with an IQ of 130 or more are allowed to hang out with her or her new friends. Jude at first pretends to be okay with this, but as soon as Starr leaves Jude drops his calm facade and begins running through the mall, looking for geniuses. Eventually, he gets on his board and rides, going past Wyatt and Cathleen on the way, until he gets inspiration: Wayne always says that he's the smartest guy in the mall, so he'll probably be able to help with Jude's test. Jude drops the test off with Wayne, and then skates off, secure in the knowledge that Wayne will ace the test for him. Wayne, meanwhile, heads into the back room of Burger McFlipster's to get to work. However, he's soon distracted by a movie playing on the TV, and then by another after that. He ends up falling asleep, only to be awakened by Jude giving him a call. When Jude says that he'll be over in twenty minutes, Wayne nervously starts writing as fast as he can. When Jude hands the test over to Starr, Starr becomes more and more worried as she grades it until she gets the final result. This result? Jude has an IQ of 62. Starr breaks up with Jude again, which is quite alright by him as trying to be smart was too hard anyway. Later, while Jen and Caitlin say goodbye to their boyfriends, Jude brings Wyatt some coffee from his recently parted ex. While Wyatt sniffs the delicious aroma, Nikki works on a different IQ test. Jude has actually taken this one, as he wants to find out exactly how dumb he is. However, when Nikki finishes grading the test, she finds a shocking result: Jude has an IQ of 175, making him a genius. Quotes *'Nikki:' You know who's the cutest guy around? Jonesy: I am. Nikki: Oop, hold on. (She looks around.) Yep. Looks like you win the big prize: me! Jen: Ugh! Do you mind? Jude: Nasty! Jen: Some of us are still single and lonely. Caitlin: Yeah. I'm totally wasting my high school sweetheart years. Nikki: Try going on a date or something. Wyatt: It's been one heck of a dating dry spell. Jen: And even if you're lucky enough to get a date, you know in the first five minutes if the person sucks. Caitlin: But then, you've still gotta get through a two hour dinner. Nikki: You know what you guys should try? Speed dating. (She laughs.) Caitlin: That's a great idea! Nikki: Uh, no! That was a joke and only a joke. In the event of a real suggestion, you'll be notified without a sarcastic tone. Okay? Jonesy: Hold them horses, Nikki. You're onto something there. I could use a new job and this could be the ticket. (Nikki raises an eyebrow.) Yeah, that's right. I got fired from my job cleaning vacuum cleaners. Way too confusing. Anyway, ten bucks a head times twenty daters, that's uh, carry the six, a ton of coin! (Nikki sighs disgustedly.) With the participation fee at a reasonable ten dollars, how can you say no? Come on guys. Pay up! *'Jen:' I don't know. Maybe I should try Caitlin's method instead. Jonesy: Your choice, but Caitlin is single. You'll notice I'm not. Do the math. Let this Jonesy method cheat sheet be the map that guides you from Lonesometown to Happycoupleville. Nikki: Oh, give me that! (She grabs the sheet and reads it.) Hey! You used these lines on me! What's worse? They worked. Jonesy: Told ya. (Nikki elbows him.) Ow! Jen: If it worked for Nikki, I guess there's a chance for me. Jonesy: That's it. Off you go. (He pushes Jen forward.) *'Starr:' (grading the IQ test Wayne took for Jude) 62. Jude: Is that good? Starr: No. It's very not good. I have to stop seeing you, Jude. I made a pledge only to date smart guys. Jude: It's okay. Trying to be smart was giving me a headache anyway. *'Caitlin:' (watching Nikki scribble on some papers) What are you doing anyway? Jude: Marking my IQ test. Figured I should give it a go for real to see exactly how many slices I am short of a loaf. (Nikki looks surprised.) So? Nikki: Whoa. Jude: That bad, huh? Nikki: Jude, you're a genius! Caitlin: Is that that sarcastic tone again? Nikki: Nope. He scored 175. Trivia *'Goof:' The first guy Jen dates has a light beard before the camera cuts away from him. When it cuts back, his beard is missing. *This is the final appearance of Starr. *'Running Gag:' People stating that speed dating was Nikki's idea and Nikki getting agitated because she meant it as a joke. *Jonesy apparently had a job cleaning vacuum cleaners before the episode started. *This is the second time that Jonesy and Caitlin compete. The first time was in Mr. and Mr. Perfect, when they fought over whether Dax or Dougray was a better date for Jen. *Starr states that only people with an IQ score of 130 or above are allowed in their group. 130 is the barrier mark for the top ten percentiles in IQ of the populace. (A score of 140 marks someone as a genius.) *One of the movies Wayne watches is called Exit the Dragon. This is a parody of the Bruce Lee film Enter the Dragon, which was used as a title reference in season one for "Enter the Dragon." *Cathleen, Todd, and Tom make their only appearance in this episode. *This is the second time Wayne is involved with IQ tests. Before this, he sold Jonesy a false IQ test in "J is For Genius." Gallery Tumblr m2aoz9uAGt1rswk8so1 1280.jpg|Looks like you win the big prize: me! NikkiB.png|Nikki is about to ring the bell. JenA.png|Jen talks to a guy. JonesyB.png|Jonesy face-palms himself after watching Jen. CatlinA.png|Caitlin talks to a guy. NikkiC.png|Nikki is a bit nervous and freaked out after watching Caitlin. JudeA.png|Jude swallows a bug. Unnamed Asian Guy tells someone something.jpg|One of the twins talks to Jen during the speed-dating round. Starre.png|Starr's new look as a nerd. Cathleen.jpg|Cathleen. Tom and Todd.png|Todd and Tom go out with Jen and Caitlin. Videos This clip was provided by YTV Direct on YouTube. Category:Season 4 Category:Videos